To date sixteen adult women and men who have undergone preimplantation diagnosis (PGD) have been interviewed. This qualitative study seeks to understand the reasons, experiences and beliefs that lead fertile couples to attempt PGD rather than other reproductive options. No prior work has been done in this area. In addition to determining the elements of the decision-making process for those attempting PGD, unmet needs of these couples are being assessed as well as implications for genetic counseling practice. Preliminary analysis suggest! s that access, costs and learning the details of the PGD process were each considered barriers by parents. Some expressed the idea that there was no decision, that PGD was the obvious choice for them. There was stress involved in the process and many interviewees had suggestions for improved interventions by health care professionals. Additional interviews are scheduled and the study is still ongoing.